


And how was I to know (we could be more than just good friends)

by ipromithe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is whipped, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I cannot tag, Lesbians, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Read, Useless Lesbians, catra is in denial o, pls, reed it, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipromithe/pseuds/ipromithe
Summary: "What do you mean it was just a kiss?"Staring over her crimson ceramic mug of green tea, Scorpia looks about as suspicious as Catra has ever seen her. Her dark brows are pressed together, her usual smile is squeezed into an unfamiliar tight line, she was making her worried mother hen face."I mean it was just a kiss," Catra replies carefully dodging her friend’s gaze.orCatra is in over her head
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 381
Collections: Gays in Etheria





	And how was I to know (we could be more than just good friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading pls leave kudos and comments 🥺🥺

"What do you mean it was _just_ a kiss?"

Staring over her crimson ceramic mug of green tea, Scorpia looks about as suspicious as Catra has ever seen her. Her dark brows are pressed together, her usual smile is squeezed into an unfamiliar tight line, she was making her worried mother hen face.

"I mean it was _just_ a kiss," Catra replies carefully dodging her friend’s gaze. She was starting to wonder if confiding in her was the right thing to do. "Look, it happened once. There won't be a second show."

"But does _SHE_ know this?"

"It's understood."

Her worry lines deepen as Scorpia laments, "Wildcat …"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Scorpia. It happened. It's over. Time to move on."

"And what exactly are you moving on to?"

"The way things were."

"That's regressing, Catra!"

"Ugh?" Catra sighs “can’t we just forget about it?”

"No, I'm your best friend and I love you. Adora's my friend too! I care about you guys." She pauses, and Catra knows it's not to choose her next question, but to give it gravitas. "Catra, are you interested in her?"

"Scorpia. This semester is killing me and I’m too tired to think about this "

"So what you’re saying is you _could_ be interested in her?” Scorpia prompts with a sly smile.

"What? I never said that. Look, Adora and me just got back to being good again. When she left it... hurt. I don't want to lose her again. Especially not over something like this. She means too much to me."

"Which is why I don't understand how you can be so nonchalant about recent developments."

"Because she -" Catra struggles to complete the thought. In her mind's eye she sees the dumb jock, with her bright ocean eyes and pony tail "Adora... She's safe."

"Safe?"

"I don't have to worry about losing myself with her. We're friends. Best friends. She’s always been oblivious anyways. She won’t think much of the kiss and soon it will be history."

Scorpia lifts a brow. "Are you sure it's that simple?"

"Trust me, Scorpia. My relationship with Adora couldn't be more clear."

* * *

She unlocks the door to find Adora on the other side.

Adora hesitates for a moment and then drops a quick kiss on her lips. She’s surprised that she's gutsy enough to make the move, and so she lets her have it.

The blonde steps into the apartment and Catra almost doesn’t recognise her from behind.

"Where’s your letterman, She-ra? Don’t you wear that thing like everywhere?" she jokes, although she is genuinely curious about what has her looking a little more _stylish_ than normal.

Her cheeks redden as she unconsciously smooths her shirt with her hands. "I didn’t feel like wearing it today." She lifts the small paper bag she has with her. "I, uh, had to run some errands for Razz. I swung by and got take out. Thought you might be hungry."

"From the place you got it last week?"

"Yup."

"Sold." In a flash, Catra is unpacking the contents onto the kitchen table. "You seriously need to tell me where this mystery restaurant is. Their kung pow is out of this world."

A ghost of a smile crosses her lips. "Maybe someday."

Catra sifts around the bottom until she finds a fortune cookie. As she tears open the cellophane wrapper, she steps forward halting her progress.

"Catra, we haven't even eaten yet."

"Spare me the quote from Miss Manners, Adora. I think outside of the box. Especially when said box involves me waiting to eat this cookie."

She cracks it open and pulls out the tiny slip of paper to read her lucky numbers. 0,2,13. Flips it over to get the fortune.

"What language is this? Its not even Chinese."

Adora holds out her hand expectantly.

Catra raises an eyebrow, surprised, but passes it to her anyway. "Don't tell me you can read that."

"I can." Adora smiles “It says… lunch?”

“Huh?” Catra scrunches her nose “ Aren’t these supposed to help out with the future and not state the obvious?”

Adora tucks the paper into her pocket and goes back to dishing out the spicy noodles.

"You did that last week, too. Kept the fortune."

"I collect them," she explains. "Don't tell me you've never collected anything before."

Catra scoffs. "Yeah, when I was twelve maybe." She tucks into the noodles, which are just as good as she remembers. "Mmmmm."

"So what was it?"

"What was what?"

"What did you collect. Stamps? Coins?"

"Yeah, back when I collected things in the 1800s..."

"Cat-ra," Adora sighs. She bumps her shoulder with hers and she knows she's not letting this drop.

"Rocks."

"Like fossils?"

"No. Like rocks. I didn’t stay in anywhere for too long. I’d get dragged from foster home to foster home before I could ever settle. So when a place started to feel like home, I'd find a rock to remember it. It made me feel like I belonged somewhere -" She trails off and clears her throat. "But that was a long time ago."

"Why did you stop?"

She shrugs, downplaying the pain the subject brings up. "I’m not strong enough to carry around a bag full of rubble."

"Oh."

She’s revealed to much, but it's nothing new when it comes to her. She gets it out of her.

Adora passes her a spring roll and changes the subject. "I saw your piece hung in the common room... what was it called…? Burning Sun. I thought it was amazing"

"Burning Star and don't humour me, princess," she replies. "I know the school isn’t close to an actual gallery or anything, but it's a start."

"I meant it. It doesn't matter where your art is, Catra. Just what you do with it. Brightmoon U is lucky to have you. With art like that I'm sure you'll be a celebrated artist with thousands of fans soon"

Catra rolls her eyes. "Right."

"You’ve got at least one fan already." Adora breathes out wistfully.

Catra turns to her, surprised, and Adora dips her head swiftly, capturing her lips. Sweetly. Softly. As if asking permission. And for a reason she chooses not to explore, she curls her hands around her neck and pulls her closer.

* * *

"I've wiped down all the tables and counted all the leftover inventory. Oh, and here's your Espresso you asked for - fresh and hot." As Catra hands Mara the paper cup she assures her, "I had Kyle count the stock, too. It’s the only thing he can do without making a total mess"

Mara sips the beverage, pleased. "I can't thank you enough for staying all these hours Catra. I mean, juggling this and college- "

"It's fine, Mara."

As Catra sets her apron on the counter she sees it. A rock. Conspicuously set out next to the salt and pepper shakers.

"My daughter left it for you," Mara explains, although it sounds like a question. "She didn't mention what it was for."

Catra is still staring. "Oh. Um. Paperweight."

"Well, I hope it's what you were looking for. She was in the back yard for twenty minutes picking it out."

Catra slips it into her pocket, hoping for Mara that out of sight means out of mind.

"Do you want me to go through some of those resumes for you?"

"I'm almost finished, actually. I think I've narrowed it down to three," Mara says. "I'll admit it's been a challenge to find a replacement."

"Yeah, my coffee grinding skills are out of this world."

"You need to give yourself more credit, Catra. Not many people are as adept at balancing such a long list of responsibilities," Mara tells her. "I have to admit, if it were me, I think I'd be all turned around."

"I'm a foster kid. We don't lose control."

* * *

Catra throws her head back and moans as Adora kisses her way down her throat. Her senses are on the brink of overload, when, suddenly, regretfully, she pulls away.

"You put it out."

She opens her eyes to see she's looking at the garden rock, which sits on the coffee table.

"Oh. Yeah." She blinks, her mind still cottony with lust. "I told your mom it was a paper weight."

Adora continues to beam with pride.

"Thanks. It was...Thoughtful."

Adora nods. "Well, you said you collected them from places you thought of as home. It's only right you had one from my mom’s house."

"I'm not sure I should pick up the habit again. It's cute when you're eight. But at twenty it's a little strange to be carrying around a ton of bricks. You get looks."

"Who knows?" Adora turns to her, shyly. "It may be the last one you need."

She really _must_ stop kissing her. And she will. But Adora sure does make it hard when she says things like that.

* * *

"Are you having sex with Adora?"

Catra chooses to ignore Scorpio’s tone. "hello to you, too," she drawls, her attention never leaving the crossword puzzle she's working on.

"Are you?"

"No."

One of Adora’s plaid shirts lands in Catra' lap. "Since when do you wear these."

"You did my laundry?"

"Catra -"

"Fine. So we played around a little bit."

"First it was just a kiss that was no big deal. Now you’re fooling in your underwear? It's not hard to see where this is leading."

"It was a one time thing," Catra argues. "Okay, a four time thing. But still-"

"You can't keep doing this, Catra! Drawing and re-drawing the line!" Scorpia exclaims. "Someone is going to get hurt."

"Scorpia, it's casual. We know what we're doing."

"Are you so sure?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. But I know Adora. She doesn't do casual." Scorpia sits beside Catra, her expression losing some of its heat. "And neither do you, Wildcat."

"Scorpia, it's Adora. I mean, do you really see us going ... there?"

Scorpia considers it without motioning to what she thinks, but the concern never leaves her face. "I'm just worried about you. Both of you."

"I know. But you don't have to be," Catra tells her. "I promise."

* * *

Her body is still thrumming as she comes down from the orgasm. Adora's arms are around her, pulling her close. She murmurs into her shoulder. "I love you."

And then it's no longer simple.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if u want something more or more writing from me THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AH


End file.
